ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanair Noah Dulaiv
'Character First Name' Noah 'Character Middle Name' Dulaiv 'Character Last Name' Fanair 'IMVU Username' Andikins 'Nickname (optional)' None yet 'Age' 17 'Date of Birth' 10/31 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Starseitian 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 117 pounds 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' (Village) Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Noah is a very polite and calm person usually. Though polite to a fault with allies, he tends to use vocabulary and jargon that most people will need him to repeat in a different manner for them to understand. When it comes to the matter of family members, he is more reserved despite being a prodigy and considered one of the fastest learning minds in his clan in a long while, he does not like being given accolades for something he did not work for. He is a proud individual when it comes to his clan and dojutsu, feeling other dojutsu were just preludes to his. 'Behaviour' He has a tendency to be oblivious to how he dresses as his clothing style is different from the Mainland's style. He prefers his homeland's eating utensils of forks and knives, he will freak out and throw a fit if he is given chopsticks (despite having a keen learning speed, he cannot learn how to use chopsticks). Any students Noah has are treated with respect yet a stern tone if they are not living up to their potential. In the middle of a fight, he remains calm and quiet usually unless under extreme distress. 'Nindo (optional)' None yet 'Summoning' Noah is not capable of summoning any natural animals, but is capable of summoning things he hand crafts, whether they are animal based or not. As such, he uses special scrolls with a specific symbol writing style taught within his clan so that they can seal massive weapons away into a single scroll to carry with them. 'Bloodline/Clan' Fanair Clan 'Ninja Class' Jounin (tier-1) 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Advanced Nature' None 'Weapon of choice' Noah is trained to use a wide variety of weapons as his clan specialize in creating and testing out weapons extensively as well as strange inventions. From his training, Noah is versatile with any weapon though his specialty is any of the weapons he hand crafts himself. 'Databook' Incapable of using genjutsu or ninjutsu Ninjutsu through special tools: Expert Taijutsu: Above Average Bukijutsu: Expert 'Chakra colour' Cyan 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 10 (30 pieces) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5 (20 pieces) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 0 Total: 70 pieces 'Jutsu List' Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Fuinjutsu: (Noah uses a special bamboo plate scroll to seal his inventions inside and carry around easier, the scroll can be opened with a special elastic pulley without having to open up the scroll all the way, making the summoning process quicker for himself) Summoning Technique: Sticks of Pele -- An invention of Noah's before coming to The Mainland. A set of four juggling clubs that have been outfitted with small furnaces and coals to strike sparks and flames when they strike a surface or each other, if done enough times, they ignite into flames all together. (Jester Juggling Clubs + Coal + Furance) C-Rank Summoning Technique: Poseidon's Path -- An of Noah's inventions since coming to The Mainland. It is a large arm blade given the shape of a boat with a handle inside to be flailed about from the handle as well as holding the out or inside of it. It uses a water collection system of small vacuums and the force of being swung around to store up water particulates or water from actual bodies of water to use that water to propel itself while Noah rides atop it like a surfboard, using the underside blade to slice foes as he rides through the water he creates in the air with it. (Shark bullet technique, boat, sword) B-Rank Summoning Technique: Gaea Wheels -- A new invention of Noah's since coming to The Mainland. It takes the form of a large halberd with two large spoked shield like protrusions from the side several inches out, giving it a three pronged base attack, within space between the center and the sides are six rotating multi-pronged shuriken like objects of large size, large enough to be considered wheels. These are either kept close or thrown as boomerang like projectiles around the field of battle to slice up and round up foes or a single foe into a set location. (Shuriken, Earth based shuriken jutsu, wheels, halberd) C-Rank Summoning Technique: Cycle of Steel and Squalls -- Yet another of Noah's second generation weapons. It is a large hoop based chakram which has drilled holes and piping throughout for the holes so that when swung, it whistles and gathers air to throw small forces of wind. When spun or thrown, it uses the centrifical force and vent system inside itself to gather wind and increase its slicing range and speed through gathering and spewing wind like a weapon. (Chakram, wind based jutsus, ventilation) B-Rank Summoning Technique: Ironshredder -- One of two weapons Noah wanted to work on while in Starseite, it needed more refinement before being finalized, thankfully it has been now that he is in The Mainland. Is looks like a single person spear headed battering ram with two handles and an exhaust port on the back. It sucks in the air and heats it up to be used to propel it through the air or along the ground, even speed up the speed at which the weapon is swung. Its name comes from the ability it has to tear through plated metal armor with ease thanks to the force it has behind it. (Battering ram, spear, vacuum, smoke stack, wind bullet technique) A-Rank Summoning Technique: Territory Rake -- One of the last second generation weapons of Noah from The Mainland. The weapon itself looks like a large extended rake with a solid head instead of separated spokes. The weapon has a small hitch close to the head to act like a backhoe seen at construction sites to scoop up pieces of the surroundings and use them as projectiles. (Rake, Back hoe, earth based jutsus) B-Rank Summoning Technique: Dissection Claws -- A pair of gloves that Noah created after having observed a medical-nin perform the chakra scalpel technique. Noah's version incorporates a special fiber-weaving that is durable enough to catch blades of swords with dulled damage to his hands as well as manifesting x-acto knife shaped protrustions from his thumbs or fingers like claws in order to cut like the Chakra Scalpel technique does. Holding the fingers together focuses the chakra around the hands more and extends the reach by an inch. (gloves, chakra scalpel technique) C-Rank Summoning Technique: First Aide Gloves -- A pair of gloves that essentially are used to mimic the basic healing technique. Noah created these gloves so that he could help allies wounded after a battle or train against students and keep them healthy for the most part. (gloves, healing technique) D-Rank 'Allies' Konohagakure Fanair Clan Loyalists from Starseite 'Enemies' Most of Starseite 'Background Information' Before coming to the Mainland, The Fanair were one of the most trusted and elite guards of the former royal family. Though that family was being controlled by an older brother who was very tyrannical and unjust to the people of the land. So much so that the people eventually banded together with several other clans to revolt. The Fanair were caught up in it as much of them were in to the whole corruption and unjust ruling as they enjoyed the power and lording their skill over their tools over other people, for those that did not, they barely managed to escape physically, but their reputation remains the same for the most part with all of Starseite now that it is ruled by the former King's Brother. Noah himself wants to return so he can see the girl he grew up liking and is arranged to get married to eventually. That girl is the daughter of the current ruler of Starseite and it is the hopes of his clan and the new royal family of Starseite that the connection could be beneficial, but the arrangement was never made public out of fear of further insurrection. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime